Hose
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga" |Race=1/2 Human-type Earthling-1/2 Sentient Stick Figure |Gender=Female |Height= 5'7" |Date of birth =June 26, Age 854 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address=Conton City |Allegiance=Time Patrol |Affiliations= Pend (father) New Future Bulma (mother) New Future Trunks (half-brother) Bulla (saiyan hybrid counterpart; present timeline) Future Boxers (half-nephew) Vegeta (husband of mother's counterpart/mentor) Bella (friend & fusee) }} Hose is the daughter of Pend, and New Future Bulma. She was born in the Room of Spirit and Time as result is 16 years old, but chronological 0 years old. Overview Name Hose is another name for stocking an undergarment worn by women. Personality Hose is spoiled, headstrong, and overbearing similar to her mother, and resourceful and coy like her father. She can be very stubborn, and demanding when concerning her father, but she is willing to protect the timeline. As a result of rapid aging due to the Room of Spirit and Time; she is also childish, and eager to please. Appearance She has a mixture of her parents' respective appearances. She has a similar body size to Bulla, and has long white hair with a blue grid pattern on with her mother's skin tone. The whites of her eyes are light blue while her pupils are yellow. Hose wears a mesh shirt with red sports bra underneath with a red pencil skirt, and red stockings with blue stripes and gold boots. As a trait of her Sentient Stick Figure side; she doesn't have visible ears, but retains her mother's nose. Biography Hose is born in the Room of Space and Time, and emerged already 16 years old. Her rapid aging has resulted in her being uneducated, and requires her to attend Academy. She joins the Time Patrol after managing to learn at unusual rate, and manages to impress her mother with her higher IQ. She was trained in the Room of Space and Time by Vegeta, and when she emerged Gohan managed to tell she was as powerful as Hit. Techniques and abilities *Ki Sensory and Manipulation *Flight *Malleable Anatomy **Flat Body - Hose can make herself flat enabling her to move through thin surfaces with ease. **Mystic Attack *Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun ***Friend Galick Gun *Continuous Energy Blasts *Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha *Vanish Forms and Transformations Dimension Change Hose can change the dimensions of her body from 1D and above, but can never go below 1D. While using this form; she is harder to hit and can easily escape her opponents attacks. Great Terror As result of extreme fear while facing Cell-X - Hose achieves the Great Terror Form. While in this form; her becomes hair wild as she becomes 7' and muscular as she gains blank green eyes, and a black-green aura. While she is in control she gains a yellow pupil-less eye while the sclera is still green. Fusions Bellse Bellse is the EX-Fusion of Bella and Hose. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Future Characters Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Humans Category:Stick Figures Category:Hybrids Category:Female Characters